Deadly Diamonds
by Azera
Summary: Syaoran, Touya, Tomoyo, Meilin, Eriol, Sakura: two gang leaders, a lost soul, a housewife, a veterinarian, and a secretary. All these people plus 60 billion US dollars worth of diamonds equals a hilarious, crazy diamond chase, with a romantic twist


Deadly Diamonds

Disclaimer:  I don't own CCS. Besides, it's not like there's a point in suing me anyways because all you'd be able to get out of it is a few pennies.

[Notes]

Syaoran and Tomoyo are 24. 

Nakuru and Touya are 29.

[a/n: okay…hi people! Profanity is used…a LOT. So if swearing offends you, please don't read this, but if you really want to, I guess I can't really stop you.  So as long as you don't yell at me after, I guess it's all right.  

Also, I have decided to keep Touya as Tomoyo's brother. He seems like a fitting character for the role. 

Okay, I really hope you all like this story, but it's not my fault if you don't…because you have to keep in mind that this my first one, all right? And I'm not very good at writing; that's why I wrote this (because my friend told me it'd help improve my writing).  So, I'm really hoping it does.  Well, I'll just let you go ahead and read this, now, before you leave because you find this authour's note so unbelievably boring.  Bye people and don't forget to review!]

Chapter 1

Quiet sobs echoed through the silence of the private graveyard, as a vulnerable creature stood, seemingly alone, watching heaps of soil filling a newly dug grave. As she stood, a solitary figure in the graveyard, painful memories flooded her mind.

_Kinomoto, Fujitaka rose his head weakly, from where it lay upon his soft pillow, seeking out the faces of his son and son-in-law, each in their own dark corners of the sullen hospital room. _

_"I am leaving the safety of my one and only daughter in your hands.  Please…you must promise me that you will keep her safe and happy; today and always."  Those last words rang through the spacious, somber room, as the elderly Kinomoto fell into a deep, eternal sleep._

_His remains, a pale and motionless corpse, were sprawled across the hospital bed.  She, as his one and only daughter, had been seated there vulnerably at his bedside throughout his final moments of life, sobs escaping her.  She had buried her tear-streaked face into the sterile, white hospital bedding making her whimpers barely audible; but they could be heard slicing through the heartbreaking silence of the large room.  _

Recalling her father's last words, she was unable to maintain her quiet whimpers and loud cries escaped the face of this sweet, amethyst-eyed creature, which were accompanied by a heavy onslaught of tears.  A pair of chestnut eyes surveyed the surroundings, resting upon the helpless being, who had now fallen to her knees, weeping in grief.

"Stop your crying."  The crying ceased for a moment, as the tear-stained face looked up.  Kindness wavered in those normally icy, chestnut eyes, but the cold stare resumed simultaneously with the uncontrolled bawling, which eluded the trembling female.

"DAMMIT! Fucking shut up Tomoyo!  It's not like your shit-for-nothing tears will bring him back.  Our father is dead!  Look at him! Does he look like he's with the alive and living??? No.  That's because he's not.  He's dead!  We even held this STUPID funeral for the jerk, just because you begged me to, and you're STILL crying!  What the fuck _is_ your PROBLEM???  I mean it's about time that asshole died!  He was a goddamned loser and even _you_ know it.  He was just a good-for-nothing bastard.  Just get that through your thick skull—FATHER.IS.DEAD!  D-E-A-D.  He has been for almost a week now.  Nothing you do can bring him back.  Neither your stupid prayers, nor your fucking tears! Nothing!  They're all just stupid and pointless now, so fucking shut the hell up!" a 29-year-old man barked, retreating from the shadows of the nearby trees, by his father's new home, running his large hand through his messy, chestnut hair.  His raven-haired sister tried futilely to control her scattered emotions.  In two quick strides, her brother was in front of her.

As those last few words of her cruel, sick-minded brother echoed through the hushed air. Tomoyo's wet, amethyst eyes widened upon her pale, petrified face.  Her brother's hand was inches away from her vulnerable face, but thankfully for Tomoyo, another strong hand had reached out to block his assault.

"Why don't you just go fuck yourself, Kinomoto?  And keep your filthy, good-for-nothing hands off my wife, unless you want your useless ass kicked."  A pair of amethyst eyes widened as the conversation progressed.  They saddened, however, at the realization that they weren't words born from his love for her, but more from his hatred for her.  He absolutely despised standing around watching others yell at his wife, or hurt her in anyway.  Although he never hurt her and probably never would, it was his job to yell at her, to irritate her; he did anything and everything in his power to make her life a living hell. 

"Like seriously now, Li!  You, a pathetic rookie, are going to kick MY ass???  I'll have my men after you!" sneered Kinomoto, Touya, a 29-year-old gang leader, and an elder brother to Li, Tomoyo.  He had a tall, muscular body, and many girls drooled over the sight of him.  He was an alcoholic who spent most of his nights at a strip club. He was now the leader of one of the most infamous gangs in Tokyo—The King Cobras. 

"Ha!  Thought so! You're just too damn weak to face me.  What a loser!  You need your men to hide behind.  No wonder I was chosen to marry Tomoyo.  Your father probably just saw you for the weakling you are, and decided that he needed a real leader to take over his family!" spat the amber-eyed man.  He was, Li, Syaoran, the leader of another one of Tokyo's infamous gangs—the Midnight Wolves.  He had thick, chestnut hair, which nicely complemented his golden eyes and well-built body. He was the fantasy of many, and fans, most of which belonged to the female population of Tokyo, never ceased to follow him. 

"St-st-stop it…please.  Onii-san…Syaoran.  Just please.  St-st-stop the fighting."  The vulnerable, raven-haired beauty cautiously spoke the words, her voice wavering from her recent sobs.  She was known to most as Li, Tomoyo, or Syaoran's lucky bitch.  She had flowing, raven hair, which was tinted with purple, dropping just past her slender shoulders.  Her amethyst eyes drowned in misery and hate:  hate for her father for thrusting such a meaningless and emotionless marriage upon her.

Her father had known that Syaoran was just in this for the money, but Syaoran had a name on the streets.  He couldn't care less that Touya and Syaoran despised one another.  He merely wanted the best gangster for his beloved daughter.  But all Tomoyo had always yearned for, with _all her heart, was to experience true love, an emotion she had not yet been blessed with; something she had yet to find in her life._

Her family was comprised of gang members, meaning all she had been given the chance to experience was pure hatred, loathing, and repulsion.  As disgust filled her nerves, the sorrow in her eyes were gradually replaced with longing and fear: long for love and fear of her only brother, Touya.  He had despised his sister from the minute she was born.  He hated her with such a passion that he had attempted to murder her numerously throughout her fairly short life.

On the other hand though, Syaoran would always protect her.  As much as he despised her, he would always be good for that one thing, and only that.  He had never once considered her to be his wife.  She had made great attempts to love him, but even with her determination, it was just utterly impossible.  Being husband and wife, they slept in different beds.  Forget beds, they slept in separate rooms.  They had never kissed, and he even refused to hug her.  He was strictly her protector, her shield, and absolutely refused to have a relationship with someone that he could not express love for.

Nobody loves me.  Why??? Am I that ugly?  Or is it because I'm cruel???  No, that just can't be it because I would never allow another to go through all this loathing and brutality that I am forced to experience.  An ocean of hatred was gradually washing away chunks of Tomoyo's pure and innocent heart with its tide.

"STOP FIGHTING!!" Tomoyo's voice echoed through the room, now filled with total enragement.  "For God's sake, Touya!  Your _father_ is _dead_!!!!! Show _some sort of __respect!!!!  This is your own _flesh _and__ blood!!!!!  He's been gone for a week and I have yet to see you shed even __one tear for him!!!  I mean you _have_ to care, even the least bit!!!!!  It was __you that he loved, after all.  He didn't give a damn about me."  Her voice gradually calmed down, now filled with hatred and a loathing that would scare even the devil, finishing the last couple of sentences in a brief mumble._

"Why you spoiled, little brat!" Tomoyo, now regretting her momentary outburst sought shelter behind her husband; Syaoran seized his gun, aiming it at Touya's head, right between the eyes.  In a clash of chestnut and amber eyes, war was proclaimed.

"I will kill you Syaoran!  I swear I will!" Touya sneered, reaching for his gun.

"Ahem!"  A fake cough broke the intensity of the moment.

"And you would be…?" Tomoyo barked at the stranger.

"Cut me some slack, gurlie.  I'm here to read grandpa's will!" she spat, gesturing towards the dark, gloomy graveyard's newest addition.

"Good!  Well, we sure as hell can't do this here.  Get your ugly ass back into the house and let's get this over with.  I have no more time to waste on this bastard."  Syaoran calmly gestured at Touya with his gun, as he was completing his statement.  And with those words said, he made his way towards the house in several quick strides, as the house was just overlooking the gloomy graveyard, a few yards from their vast backyard and to the right.  Walking through the elegant, Italian door, he angrily called over his, "Well? What are you all waiting for?? You want somebody to come and carry you in???  Come on!  We don't _have _all day, you know." 

**Nakuru's P.O.V.**

"Whoa...Calm down dude!  I just got here.  Jeez…and, for those of you who care, my name is Nakuru."  She followed Touya into the house into the living room, with one hand clutching a scarlet briefcase, while her other rested ever so peacefully upon her hips.  Her crimson eyes swept the room.  There was Tomoyo peering at her suspiciously, glancing nervously at the gun Syaoran had pointed at Touya's head.  Syaoran surveyed the room with pure hatred.  Touya, however, was also checking her out, but not in suspicion and definitely not in fear.  No, he was checking her out to tame his raging hormones, and he was definitely not sneaking glances.  He was standing there, looking like the littlest kid, just gaping at her, his emotions strung clearly across his face, exposing himself indefinitely.  His mouth hung open, his face smothered with a look of awe and fascination, and you could clearly see a river of drool flowing from a corner of his mouth.

She walked past a mirror, taking a moment to look at herself, making sure she looked okay.  She was wearing a tight, short, strapless dress.  Her crimson hair dropped just inches below her shoulders, into the matching crimson dress.  Tucking a lose strand of her hair behind her ear, she proceeded.

_'I think I'll have some fun with that Touya kid,' she thought.  She confidently walked towards Touya, purposely sitting directly across from him, parting her legs a little so that he could have a convenient window to the world up her dress.  Touya could feel the heat that immediately rose upon his cheeks, in response to her assertive actions.  Syaoran put his gun away, and waited somewhat patiently for Nakuru to begin. _

"Just read the will and he's all yours Nakuru," Tomoyo said, catching her off guard her.  She hadn't meant to sound so upright and to the point, but it had come out that way.  Nakuru's cheeks changed colors, matching the colour of her eyes and hair. 

"Uh—well yeah…." Nakuru placed her briefcase on her lap and took out a thick stack of papers.  She cleared her throat and began.

"I, Kinomoto, Fujitaka, in good health and complete sanity…" Her voice droned on for what seemed like hours, at least to everybody but Touya, who had spent his time eyeing Nakuru's chest, keeping an ear out for any words involving some sort of money, "…And the diamonds from the big theft go to…."

"What???  What theft???  He committed a robbery???? What are these diamonds you're shitting about, huh???" yelled Syaoran and Touya, in unison.

"I'll tell you what I'm shitting about! In 1998, a huge, diamond store, in New York, was robbed.  The thief was not caught.  But apparently it was your father," she said, referring to Touya, "But anyways, continuing on…it says here:  I stole 60 billion US dollars worth of diamonds.  This is to be divided into three equal shares of 20 billion dollars.  20 billion dollars worth of those diamonds are to be given to by elder son, Kinomoto, Touya.  20 billion dollars worth should be given to my lovely daughter formerly known as, Kinomoto, Tomoyo.  And the last 20 billion dollars worth will go to my son-in-law.  All three of them must be present at my bank in New York, at the same time, to claim their share of the diamonds.  If one of them happens to die, two people and a death certificate must be present.  In this case, the remaining diamonds will be equally split between each of the remaining people, and each living person will receive 30 billion dollars worth of diamonds.  And if two people die, then one person must present two death certificates, in order to receive all the diamonds.  If all of them die, then the diamonds are to be donated to UNICEF, the children charity, for the betterment of children all around the world." 

Nakuru looked up to see three serious faces staring at her.  "Then there's just a bunch of pointless crap about how his witness verifies his sanity and shit."

"Thanks Nakuru!" said Tomoyo, pulling Syaoran out of the richly decorated room.  "We'll be seeing you around then."

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Syaoran questioned, looking down at his sly wife. 

"Hey! Just because you can't love, you can at least let my brother," Tomoyo stated, her voice taking on an unusually harsh tone.

"Just because I don't love you, Tomoyo, doesn't mean that I am incapable of loving another," Syaoran's tone remained cold and icy.  With his words ringing through the now-tension-filled air, Syaoran walked away, his footsteps resounding through the hallway and up the stairs to his room, leaving a dumbfounded Tomoyo behind.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

**Syaoran's P. O. V.**

As Syaoran retreated into his room, he felt a most familiar anger rush through his veins.  Tomoyo always managed to get on his nerves with all this shit about how he was incapable of loving.  Whoever said that he couldn't love?  Just because he couldn't manage to love _her, doesn't mean he couldn't love another.  It's not his fault she was such a pain in the ass._

It wasn't the fact that Tomoyo wasn't pretty because even as much as he hated her, even he had to admit she was…beautiful.  But, she just wasn't his type.  That's what it all came down to.  He just couldn't see himself falling in love with such a meek, shallow, scared, fragile china doll. She definitely held an exotic look about herself, but Syaoran's amber orbs were attracted more to sexier, confident girls.  Tomoyo was way too insecure about herself.  She always thought that everything she did was wrong, and she looked to please everyone.  As soon as she finished something, she'd look around with her those beautiful amethyst eyes of hers filled with uncertainty and hope:  uncertainty of not pleasing everyone and hope that she had, for once, managed to satisfy everybody's desires.

Falling onto his bed, he let out a sigh of frustration, wishing that he could one day finally meet the girl of his dreams:  one he could express love towards, one that was both sexy and could look after herself.  He found that he was drawn towards girls that didn't look just to please him and they lived their own life.  Shaking his head and closing his suddenly heavy eyelids, Syaoran fell into a quiet and peaceful sleep, dreaming about a calm, demanding and bold, beautiful dark-haired girl. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

**Tomoyo's P.O.V.**

Watching Syaoran's retreating back, Tomoyo let his words sink in, hoping that she had just heard unbelievably wrong.  I mean how could he have said that???  Was she going deaf???  Or was she really that unlovable??? Would she never find her true love???  Would she ever be given the chance to experience true happiness and live a genuinely blissful life???  It wasn't fair.  What had she ever done to deserve this incomplete life filled with cruelty, loathing, and violence???  

She shook her head forcefully, trying to shake these unpleasant thoughts from her innocent mind, when she realized she had been standing there for a good ten minutes with a look of confusion and insecurity on her face.  At least half a dozen servants had abandoned what tasks they had been doing to sneak brief glances at her to ensure her safety and confirm the fact that she was not, in fact, crazy.

One of her personal maids cautiously inched closer to her, as one would greet an ill-minded or disabled individual, and found the courage to sputter a few words, "A-a-are y-y-you alright, miss?  Should I go call your brother?  Or would you like me to help you with something?  Anything?"

"That's quite alright, Rachael, but thank you for asking," Tomoyo replied, smacking herself in the head for having been so stupid.  _Great, that's just great.  They all think I'm crazy now.  They probably want to put me in a loony bin.  That was when she realized that she was now talking to herself.  __Oh my, that's even better.  Shaking her head, she walked away slowly, forcing a smile to show her sanity, towards the stairs leading to her room._

Sighing loudly, she managed to convince herself that this whole thing was Syaoran's fault.  If it hadn't been for him being such an ass, this probably wouldn't have happened.  _But why does he hate me so much?  She always came back to that one simple question.  She had analyzed that question for so long, from the day they'd gotten married in fact, and she __still couldn't come up with an answer that pleased her.  I mean, what have I ever done to him?  He hated me before he even knew me.  __How could he think anybody_ would like him with that attitude he's always got??? I don't think he even _knows__ the meaning of pure happiness.  I've never even seen him smile once__ since I've met him._

With those final few angry thoughts about Syaoran, she let out an exasperated sigh, convincing herself that there was nobody else in this world as bad off as she was, and fell into a deep and frustrated sleep.   

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Yes, we must get rid of Syaoran Li.  He's just a goddamned waste of space on this fucking earth!  You may take your time, as long as you ensure his painful death!  But the sooner it's done the better for all of us – for me.  And also, you must bring a death certificate."

"Yes master.  No need to worry.  We will," a shadow replied, taking out his knife, and caressing its tip with his smooth touch.

"Good.  You will receive your payment when you successfully deliver his death certificate to me." 

Once the dial tone was heard on the phone, the knife was thrust towards the photo of Syaoran Li, in one swift movement, stabbing it right through his heart.  Inching its way smoothly towards the photo, the shadow plucked it off the wall, thoroughly slashing it with the knife.  The now tiny pieces of nothingness were carried away with the April breeze.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Touya and Syaoran stood at the edge of a step cliff, the violent wind playing with their messy hair and fires of hatred continued to burn in both pairs of eyes.  Two guns and two broken knives lay on the ground, now useless and pathetic, as their potential damage had already been done.  Touya had a bullet in his arm.  Blood seeped through his shirt.  Syaoran had a huge gash in his leg, a part of the knife still embedded in his calf, allowing him to just barely stand.

"I _will kill you and get the diamonds for myself, Li," Touya sneered, slowly walking up to him, forcing him to gradually back up.  Syaoran was now cornered at the edge of the cliff._

"And how exactly do you plan to accomplish that?" Syaoran asked, not at all bothered by the fact that he was standing on the edge of a steep cliff, with a knife embedded in his calf.

"Like this!" Touya threw his heavy, muscular body into Syaoran's, causing Syaoran to practically fly off the steep cliff.  He was steadily racing towards the grave of pointed rocks, which lay at its base. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

[a/n:  Well how was it??? I hope you liked it.  I didn't really want to write a story because I don't think I'm very good at it.  But one of my friends insisted and gave me a story she had started writing.  So, I've decided to use her plot and write it for her.  So yeah, hope you liked it.  And yeah, I know I suck at writing, but what can you do?  I'm only doing it because I was told that writing stories apparently improves your writing skills.  So I figured…sure why not? *sigh* hopefully it will help…because I sure need it! Ugh, I know my writing sucks, but please feel free to review and confirm this fact for me.  Thank you…and I really do hope you like it though, so I repeat:  _PLEASE REVIEW!!!]_


End file.
